St Trinian Through and Through
by kat69d
Summary: St. Trinian's is in for a surprise with the new girl...she acts like a St. Trinian but keeps a lot to herself...can the girls help when it comes crashing down around them?
1. Home Blend

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The shrunken head with a knife through it didn't even faze me as I drove up the road to my new school. From what I've heard about this school, I was going to enjoy it here. Better than that other school my uncle tried sending me to or actually staying with him in London. I sped up as I whipped down the road sending dust up behind me. The thought of my uncle sent a wave of anger through me.<p>

The sight of the school appeared before me. It looked to be an old weathered Victorian manor and seemed to be holding up well. I slowed and braked turning the bike into an arc sending pebbles and dust up into the air. I flicked down the kickstand and stepped off. I smoothed down the skirt I was wearing before removing the black helmet. I propped it up on the seat to run my fingers through my black and blood red hair, giving those watching a sight. I grabbed the helmet again and dropped the bike's key into my boot before walking towards the doors.

Sitting behind a desk was a blond woman who completely ignored me. She was flipping through a magazine while listening to something on her iPod. I opened a small pocket on my backpack and pulled two bags out. I dropped them onto her magazine and waited while she stared at them. She slowly removed her earphones.

"I'll sell you some if you point out the direction to the headmistress's office. I have an appointment with Miss Fritton."

"What are they?" she asked.

"Home blend but something stronger than what I know is available in London. Five quid per pill and each pill lasts about 12 hours. So am I keeping my meeting with Miss Fritton or talking pills with you?"

She pressed a button and leaned in to speak, "Miss Fritton, your appointment is here."

"Thank you, Beverly. Please escort her to my office."

I grabbed back the bags. Beverly stood and held out a 10pound note. I shook out 2 pills and handed them over. I dropped the rest of the pills and the money back into the pocket of my bag.

"Just don't drink caffeine. Booze is fine just no caffeine," I warned.

She showed me to the office and knocked. After a signal from inside, she opened the door and motioned for me to enter. An older woman with a blond bob of hair sat behind a desk. Definitely not pretty in the classic sense but wasn't completely a dog either.

"Ms. Black, I presume. I am Camilla Fritton, headmistress here at St. Trinian's. Please take a seat. We do not get many new students here especially at half term. Your records show several boarding schools throughout Europe until last year then nothing."

"My uncle thought he could teach me at home," I seethed, holding back the anger.

"Your accent is quite unique."

"American mostly. So that Bag of shit, sorry Bagshit at Cheltenham…"

"Bagstock, my dear. Miss Bagstock," she smiled.

"Yeah, well she took one look at me and my records before declaring I was more a student for St. Trinian's than Cheltenham. I called her a racist pompous bitch before leaving. So rather than heading back to London, I thought I'd see what this place was like before saying fuck it and leave my formal education behind."

"One should never leave formal education behind. There is always something to learn even if it's not in a classroom. I believe you will fit in nicely here, girlie. Would you like a tour of the school?"

"Nah, I think I can find my way. Is there somewhere I can put my bike? I left it out front."

"I doubt it's still there. Some of our younger girls might have taken it apart. No matter how many times they are talked to they still seem to strip unknown vehicles."

"It would be amazing if they could, Miss Fritton. I'll leave it out there for a bit while I walk around the school. I don't have much but if it's alright I will have it delivered tomorrow."

She nodded and watched as I left the office. I shrugged off my bag and my leather jacket as I meandered down the hallway. I could feel eyes on me as I walked so I suspected cameras hidden throughout the school. I wondered who was watching me on the other end.

I climbed up the stairs and paused at the top for a second taking in the graffiti on the walls. Behind me were windows and I glanced out at my bike. I chuckled as I watched one younger girl approach the bike but not able to touch it before it shocked her. I started up another staircase when someone coughed. At the top stood two girls, maybe my age or a year older. One had her hair in a short black bob and was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button up tucked into the skirt. The other had her hair in curls, had full on makeup, and a short uniform skirt with a white top and vest overtop.

"I'm Kelly, head girl here at St. Trinian's. This is Annabelle," the bobbed girl said.

"Angelique Black. Angel is fine. Are you two my welcoming committee or should I be aware of the entire school mobbing me and trying to knock me down the stairs?"

"Follow us while we show you around the school and up to the dorms."

I started after them but kept my eyes glancing around for any sudden movements. I knew I would fit in well here but if the girls were like me, something would be happening, almost like an initiation. I half listened to Kelly as she gave me the shpeel about the school. Annabelle seemed to follow but not adding anything to the conversation.

We ended up in the dorm just after classes had let out so they were quite full. The dorm was a singular attic room that ran the entire length of the school so there was plenty of room.

"Quite the eclectic taste of decorating," I commented at the distinct sections of the room.

"We have the Chavs, the Posh Totties, the Emos, the Geeks, the Ecos, and the First Years."

"Not another Emo," one darker girl cried, as she adjusted the tied shirt at her waist.

"No Emo, just me."

"Then why you wearin' dat Morticia outfit?" she gestured to what I was wearing.

I had on a short black and white tartan uniform skirt (although not as short as Annabelle's), a tight long-sleeved black top, white lace gloves, and my usual knee high boots. My hair was two toned, blood red on top with black underneath.

"Firstly, Morticia only wore black and since I'm wearing white, it's not a Morticia outfit. Secondly, I don't classify myself as anything with having dealt with labels for too long. Thirdly, you're being a bit of a bitch for judging those who are different."

The dorm went quiet. Annabelle backed away from me and the girl in front stepped closer. Her hands were closed into fists and I became aware she was going to attack.

"I ain't no bitch," she yelled as she threw a right hook.

My hand came up, grabbed her wrist, and spun her so I had both our arms wrapped around her neck. She tried to buck her head back into my face but she missed and I jabbed my knee into the back of hers so she collapsed.

"I don't take well to being attacked. Can you show me where my bed is so I can make a call to have my things dropped off?"

Kelly walked me past the glamorous girls, the ritual chanting girls, the few nature loving girls, and the techno-geeks to a bed near the first years. I guessed the bed across from mine was Annabelle's from the photo of her and Kelly sitting on the nightstand. The bed was a simple single bed with a couple of drawers underneath. I had my own nightstand and a shelf above for my things.

"Simple. Cool. Now who wants 50quid to set off the prank you have planned?" I asked.

"We don't have a prank set up," Annabelle said.

"Really?" I drawled before quickly grabbing her and pushing her onto my bed.

A bucket of something wet and sticky dropped onto her before a bag of feathers was smashed into her face. The dorm went up in hysterics. I placed my helmet on the shelf and my jacket on the pillow. I kept my bag with me. I turned to leave and just before descending down the stairs, I turned around.

"If I can manage to get my entire school high and not be caught, a small prank of goo and feathers isn't going to get me. And that's one of the smaller things I did."

I headed down to the front driveway. My bike was still in one piece. I grabbed the key from my boot but before pushing the button, I skimmed my fingers across the handlebars. The small shock warmed me to the core. I disengaged the mechanism and started up the bike. I drove it to a garage that I spotted through a window. The inside was a mechanic's dreams come true. Every piece of equipment or tool that one would need was in there.

"Awesome," I breathed as I tucked my bike inside and re-engaged the security feature.

On the way back to the school, I pulled out my mobile and dialed a number.

"Hello," a crisp voice answered.

"Hi, Marie. It's Angel."

"Your uncle is upset with you. He came by yesterday asking where you had gone. Did you really need to attack him?"

"Be glad that I didn't do more than break his nose. I found a school that'll take me in. Hopefully I can finish my final year before he can find me. I need you to send my trunk."

"I'll try but I caught sight of a man following me yesterday."

"Fuck. OK. Can you have your brother drop it by? Load it up in his van?"

"He'll do anything for you, Angel, so sure. You've never told me much about your uncle but after meeting him, I want you to be careful."

"I'll try, Marie."

I gave her the address and directions to the school before saying goodbye. I looked up at the building and hoped he wouldn't find me here.


	2. Art is my Favorite

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My first night at St. Trinian's was spectacular. Annabelle wasn't thrilled with me but I shrugged her off. Several of the girls tried to pull me into their conversations or their fights, like Taylor and Andrea, but I decided a walk through the darkened school would be better. I found one hallway nearly pitch black so I prowled down it, stopping to look in the rooms that had the doors unlocked.<p>

Just ahead of me I saw one of the teachers leaving a room. He was dashing, as the English would say. The American in me was screaming 'fuck worthy'. He was heading towards me so I stayed in the shadows until the last minute when I dropped a pen on the ground. He froze and watched as I stepped out of the shadows and bent to pick it up.

"Curfew is near. You should head back to the dorms," he said.

"What class do you teach?"

"Art. You're that new girl Miss Fritton told us about."

"Why yes I am. The name is Angel but it doesn't mean I'm always good," I smirked as I stepped closer.

"Fraternizing with the students is strict prohibited," he replied, his voice deep and soothing.

"It's St. Trinian's and from what I know, we girls don't follow the rules. Would it help if I told you that I'm quite flexible and can lock my legs behind my head?" I whispered, full of lust.

His lips crashed down on mine as his hands grabbed at my waist. My hands traveled up his chest and I felt the hard muscles, flexing as if he was holding back. His tongue twirled around my own before I pulled his lower lip with my teeth. It seemed to get him aroused as he moaned and I felt the response. He pushed me into the wall and pressed his body fully into mine.

I lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hips, trying to get him closer to me. With one hand I ran my fingers through his hair before tugging on the short strands. The other hand was undoing the buttons on the shirt he was wearing. My fingers found a nipple and tweaked it. He let out another moan and stepped back.

"My room is up one floor."

"Show me the way then."

The Art teacher grabbed my hand and pulled me along the hallway to the stairs. Once inside his room, he locked the door and we went back to the kissing, feeling, and undressing. I knelt to undo his jeans and before lowering them to the floor, I kissed his belly button, dipping my tongue into it. His hands found their way into my hair. I kissed downward following the little trail of fine hair leading towards his oh so glorious cock.

Before I could do what I wanted, he pulled me up and kissed me.

"If you do that, I won't be able to do what I really want to do."

"We've got the entire night."

"That we do but still not quite what I want."

It shocked me. Most guys want to be sucked. I shrugged my shoulders and reached over to turn off the light.

"Wait. Your clothes aren't off," he pouted.

His teeth had pulled in one corner of his bottom lip and it was adorable. Adorable wasn't what I wanted when I saw him. I wanted something hard, fast, unrelenting. I needed to get it back to that. I saw a sliver of the moon through the curtains so after shutting off the lights, I strode to the window and pulled the curtain open. The moon shined in, enveloping me in a glow.

I pushed him down onto the bed, his head hitting his pillow as if he was about to sleep. I removed my boots and stepped up onto the bed. I stood above him and started swaying my hips to the music in my head. My hands ran over my neck, my breasts, and my stomach. They went under my skirt and tugged at the panties. I shimmied out of them and once they were down around my ankles, he helped pull them off.

Staring down at him, I pulled my top over my head and rolled it in my hands. I swung my hips back and forth, slowing bending my knees as I went. When I was close enough, I straddled his waist and grabbed his hands. I used my top to tie them together above his head. I kissed him hard before leaning back so I could look at him. His eyes were glazed over, almost unfocused.

"Condoms are in the drawer," he said.

I quickly dug one out and slipped it on him. As I teased his nipples with my tongue, I grinded into him, listening to the moans and near pleas of now. I raised myself slightly and then fully sheathed myself on him. It felt great, something long overdue. He hissed as I didn't give him a chance to adjust, squeezing around him. I didn't give him a chance at all that night. I took what I wanted and more.

The sun was breaking the horizon when I made my way across the school to the dorm. I stopped to watch the sun briefly and decided the morning was too good to pass up. I hurried up the stairs and quietly went over to my bed. My bag was exactly where I left it so I opened it and dug out the shorts that were inside. I slipped out of the skirt and into the shorts and left my boots next to my bed.

Tiptoeing down the stairs barefoot reminded me of my childhood. Those days were long ago but cherished. Some days the memories would brighten my mood while others would do the opposite and lead my mind to what happened and the next part of my life with my uncle. I slipped out of the school and headed across the grass until I reached a field of some sort.

I sat down on the grass and started in on my breathing. The light chirping of the birds didn't distract me. I could feel my body relaxing, my mind nearly going blank and then my heart was racing, near panicking. I could feel someone standing behind me and I don't like it when people come up behind me. Whoever it was stepped closer and instinct kicked in. I jumped up and turned to face them on guard, my hands up and my leg ready to kick out.

"Why, girlie, you surprised me. I thought I was being quiet," Miss Fritton said.

"You were but I felt you behind me. I don't let people sneak up on me. I'm always ready."

"Always, girlie? Even when you sleep?"

"Of course. The only day that I let my guard down is November 9 so don't expect me in classes or anywhere but on my bed, completely out of it. I won't even know if you're talking to me."

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing specific that day. Just my father's birthday," I said as I relaxed my fists and leg. I sat back down, folding my legs into the lotus position.

"You lost him. Something tragic happened."

"I don't like to speak about it. I'd like to relax for awhile before getting ready for class."

Miss Fritton turned and left me alone. I rested my hands on my knees and slowed my breathing. In and out. In and out. I could feel my heart rate showing. I was completely at peace until I sensed someone behind me again. This time I didn't wait. I quickly turned, kicking out, catching the person's ankles. He went down and soon I was on top, one hand against his neck and one hand raised to strike.

" 'Ey. Don't hit me. I'm expected at the school," he pleaded.

I took a look and knew exactly the type of guy he is. The gray suit, the crazy shirt, the hat that was now lying beside him. I lowered my fist and sat back. He sat up, resting back on his elbows.

"Why you out here?" he asked.

"Trying to relax but I keep getting interrupted. You must be the school's runner."

"Flash Harry, the name. Any kind of business, the game. You're new."

"Angel. Why is a runner here at the school so early? Don't you usually pick up in the evening?" I asked, standing to help him up.

"Bringing back their cut. Sold it faster than I thought," Flash said, dusting off his suit.

I started back towards the school and the Brit followed. I left him at the front doors and darted up the stairs to the dorm. Most of the girls were still asleep as I grabbed the last change of clothes I had in my bag. I also took my towel and body wash. The showers were located only a few doors down and empty.

A quick scan and I didn't notice anything off about the cubicles. I selected one near the back and hung the towel on the nearby hook. With my back to the wall, I removed my clothes, dumping them on the floor. Reaching back, I turned on the water and felt the heat as it hit my back. Only when it was steamy and there was some cover did I turn around.

I toweled off quickly and pulled on the change of clothes. I wrapped the towel around my hair and headed back to the dorm. Polly, one of the Geeks, was sitting at her computer. That wasn't unusual for the little time that I've known her but the look on her face was something else.

"What?"

"You didn't sleep here last night," she replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Didn't do much sleeping," I smirked.


	3. Shout of Pain

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So when do classes start?" I asked a second later.<p>

"In about an hour."

"Half the dorm is still asleep. Don't some of the girls need like hours to get ready?"

"Their problem."

"Hmm, I think I have something."

I headed over to my bed and dug through a pocket. I found the whistle and started blaring. I went over to each bed and blared it into the girl's ear. Once they were kinda awake, I started singing at the top of my lungs.

"99 Bottles of Beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall."

"Shut the fuck up, Angel," Taylor cried, hiding her head under the pillow.

"Only an hour to classes and you'll want to get ready. A friend of mine is coming around lunch and you'll want to look your best. He's a mix of Prince Harry, Zac Efron, and Chris Hemsworth, the muscular Chris from Thor."

That got everyone at attention. I stood back and they jumped up, starting running around, grabbing their stuff and trying to push their way towards the bathrooms. I tucked back the whistle, grabbed my notebook, and a pen. I dumped my towel on the edge of the bed to dry and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Aren't you going to get ready for your friend?" Polly asked.

"Why? He's seen me at my worst and at my best. Either way he's completely in love with me. I could be in sweats, a holey top, with bed head and he'd still be googley eyes at me."

I pulled on my boots and headed out. I skipped the breakfast line, most of the first years were already in the middle of a food fight. Walking aimlessly, I found the Art room and smiled at the teacher. I did a little wave and headed to my first class.

"Es decir no my equipaje, Oficial."

The students recited the phrase 'That is not my luggage, Officer.' and I chuckled. I doodled in my notebook, ignoring the Spanish class.

"Senorita Black, why are you not reciting?" the teacher asked.

"Fluente en español. Besides, all the medication I take is prescribed and in pharmacy labeled bottles."

The girls got a laugh and I went back to my doodling. Maths was next and aside from doing calculations about my 'medication', I could care less about algebra and formulas. Maths at St. Trinian's was not like maths at any of the other boarding schools I had attended. This class was something that I really paid attention in.

There was about 5minutes left in class when I heard the van. I grinned and ran out of the class. I jumped down the stairs, around the corner, and threw open the doors. The van was a standard clunker but it got the band from one gig to another. It stopped a few feet from the stairs and he got out.

"Hey, Angel."

"Liam, get your hot sweet ass over here."

He ran over and I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him a typical Angel hug, squeezing the life out of him. His hands didn't go around my waist but gripped my ass, his fingers skimming the edges of my underwear.

"Watch those hands, Liam."

"You never had a problem with my hands before," he said cheeky.

"And I don't but you know I don't do audiences and my classmates are all watching us from the windows and doors."

Liam dropped me and gazed up at the girls. He waved and flashed his pearly whites. Most girls would swoon at that smile and clearly St. Trinian students were typical girls, even Andrea was all doe-y eyed and fluffing her hair.

"You have my trunk?" I asked.

"That I do and more. Check out the back."

I went around and flung open the back doors. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"Hey, Demon."

"Ass. All of you get out here and give me a hug."

Three guys piled out of the back and enveloped me in a group hug. Preston, Mike, and Tom were in the band with Liam. They were all so completely different but that worked for the band. While Liam was the typical hottie, Preston was hot in a nerdy way. His brow hair was always combed neatly but by the end of a gig, it was usually messy and hanging in his eyes, skimming his dark plastic glasses. Mike was the edgy one, always following the latest fashions. One would think he might lean towards guys but he's just very metrosexual. And Tom, just saying his name put a smile on my face. His personality and style would change almost monthly and this month, he was dark and moody. Completely different from the cowboy phase he had last month.

"When I asked Marie to have Liam bring my trunk, I never expected all of you. Wait, doesn't the band have a set in Manchester tomorrow?" I asked, pulling back from the guys' hugs.

"We can totally afford a detour. Have to see our Demon," Mike said.

"I'm glad. So, take a look up because you're being ogled. You probably shouldn't have come because I doubt the girls will let you leave."

"And who are your friends, Angel?" Kelly asked, leaning against the doorframe. She was in her usual uniform but with a barbed wire necklace on instead of the padlock choker.

"Girls of St. Trinian's, this is Shout of Pain, a band from London. Liam, Mike, Preston, and Tom, these are the girls of St. Trinian's."

"I heard about you on the telly. You found that painting," Mike recalled.

"Shout of Pain? I saw you guys in a club during the summer holidays. You were great," Andrea shouted from an upper window.

"Thanks. Let's get your trunk inside. We can't stay long before we need to head out," Preston said.

Liam overdramatically heaved the trunk from the back of the van. I showed them the way in and soon several girls were beside us talking to the guys. Miss Fritton stood on the stairs and nodded her head as we passed. Tom was amazed by some of the graffiti on the walls so he stopped to take a closer look. Andrea soon joined him and was talking his ear off.

"You all sleep here?" Liam asked as we entered the dorm.

"It wraps around that bend but there's plenty of room. The head girl has her own room a floor down with the teachers in a different wing," Polly said.

I pointed out my bed and Liam put the trunk at the foot of the bed. He took a seat on the bed and I curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in.

"How are you doing?"

"As well as expected. It'll get better and as long as he doesn't find me, I only need to last until the trial."

"When did they schedule it?"

"December 2. It's a long shot because of who he is but I'm hoping with the evidence they'll rule in my favor. Then I never have to worry about him. He won't be able to control me anymore."

"You have my mobile number so ring me if you need anything. You know the guys and I would do anything for you, especially to keep you safe."

"I know, Liam, and I'm grateful."

"Oi, stop your snogging over there!" Tom exclaimed.

"You're the only one I'd snog, Tommy. Angel's worth far more than a simple snog," Liam gushed.

"Like she'd ever do it with you," Preston said.

"You never know what the future holds."

I could see the guys making the connection and they each nodded or shrugged their shoulders. I uncurled myself and dragged Liam and the others out of the dorm. As I gave them a quick tour, we ran into the twins Tania and Tara. They wanted to show us something they had been working on and after approval from Kelly, we all went outside to a spot near the trees.

"We had a shed here before but the school hasn't replace it yet so we slapped something together. We mixed a new compound in Chemistry that should explode but without the smell and smoke from regular explosives," Tania explained.

They had made a little crate out of wood and wrapped a chain around it. A lock held the chain closed. We all stood back since it was an experimental explosive made by 11year olds. The twins donned masks and each held a syringe.

"One agent is applied to the spot and it's normal. Only when the other agent is added to the first, does it react and pop."

They squirted the first agent onto the lock. Nothing happened like they said so the other liquid was added. The girls stepped back and counted. As they were reaching 10, the lock began hissing and then a mild 'katink'. The lock had disintegrated, leaving only the top part of the bended arm hanging from the chain.

"Excellent, girls," Kelly said, smiling at the twins.

"Do you normally let the young girls play with explosives?"

"If they want. Some are better shooters so they'll take our anger management class instead of our extra Chemistry class."

"And regular classes here at St. Trinian's?" Tom asked.

"Any classes here have been adjusted to fit St. Trinian girls rather than the girls fitting the classes," Annabelle replied.

The guys needed to leave so we walked them to their van. We should have warned them but their van hadn't been stripped. It had been repainted and a wonderful piece of graffiti adorned the side doors. One of the younger years rolled out from under the van, wiping her hands on the overalls she was wearing.

"You had a small gash in one of the hoses but we were able to swap it out and replace it. The oil's been changed along with the filter."

"You had time to do all that?" Mike asked.

She shrugged and left. Liam checked out the paint job and whistled. He pointed out the back doors where they had spray painted the name of the band.

"Wicked!"

I said my goodbyes to the guys and watched some of the girls slip their mobile numbers to Preston, Mike, and Tom. They must have known that Liam wouldn't be calling them if they gave it to him. The new Shout of Pain van turned around and headed back down the drive. I waved once more before heading back in for the next few classes.


	4. Catatonic State

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

**Note2: I wrote this part back in September and I'm not taking away from what happened but used something tragic as background information about Angel...don't hate me for it...**

* * *

><p>The next day was November 9 and I was worried how the girls would act so I didn't bother telling them except for Kelly. I only told her the basics that while I was physically there, my mind won't be and not to disturb me. She promised to keep the girls from me. She never asked why and I was grateful. I ate a heavy dinner of pizza, a shot of the school's version of vodka, and followed it up by a sleeping pill.<p>

It didn't keep me asleep all day, which I've tried doing in the past, but at least through the morning. I forced myself to stagger to the bathroom first before sitting on my bed with my photo album. In between flipping through pictures, memories, and articles, my eyes were always full of tears. When a good memory hit, I'd stare off ahead of me, reliving that memory in my head, cherishing it. Memories and the pictures were all that I had left of my dad.

The dorm got darker as the sun started setting but I didn't move to turn on a light or anything. Voices filled the background as I knew the girls were questioning my sanity but my focus wasn't on them. It was on the few short years that I had with my father. I had never known my mother so I didn't mourn her like I did with him. I had a couple of pictures of her in the album but I can remember my dad telling me that it was hard for him to see them around the house so he had packed them away. He had never told me what happened to her.

It was my uncle who told me when I moved to London to live with him and he told me the harsh truth that it was because of me that she died. She had died in childbirth, that by bringing me into this world, her body couldn't cope and bled out. Those were the exact words that I heard when I was 6years old.

I had made it through most of the album and there were only a few pages left but they were the worst pages. Several of the therapists that I've seen told me I should get rid of them but I needed them. I had the memories and that was bad enough but these articles showed a different light to that day and the kind of man my father was.

**Man Died Saving Daughter** read one headline. **Child Witnesses Death of Father** was another. One article spoke of what happened but also included that my dad was a baseball coach, that he volunteered at my elementary school, and all the other things that he did before he died. The only reason the articles were given space in the newspapers, rather than on other victims, was because of what happened.

The album laid in my lap as my mind wandered back to that day.

_"Happy birthday, pumpkin. Are you all set for your party this evening?" he asked as he handed me some toast._

_ "Yes, Daddy, but I want us to go to the zoo now."_

_ "And we will. I just have to head into the office to sign some contracts and then we'll head to the zoo. We'll see the lions, the tigers, the reptiles, the elephants, everything."_

_ "OK, Daddy. Let's go now so we can go to the zoo sooner."_

_ We left our little house and started the drive into the city. I had been to Daddy's office only a couple of times before so seeing all the tall buildings and the people were great. Daddy parked the car and put coins into the parking meter. He took my hand and led me towards the tallest buildings in New York._

_ Daddy's office was in the middle of one of the towers and we had to take a fast elevator to get there. There were a few people I recognized in his office. I said hello to Ms. Stone, the woman who sat out front answering the phones and helping the clients when they had appointments. Daddy handled a lot of money for big companies, so much money I couldn't read off the number when he showed me once._

_ "Can I sit behind your desk in your big chair?" I asked._

_ "Of course. Don't touch anything and I'll be right back. The contracts are in Dean's office. I'll only be gone for 5 minutes."_

_ "OK, Daddy."_

_ I climbed up onto Daddy's chair and spun it around. His office was big with a large window. I spun the chair a couple more times before getting off and stepping to the window. I tried to look down at the ground to see the little people but the sky was fuzzy. Daddy had told me that New York had lots of smoke and pollution in the air so I shrugged and climbed back into the chair._

_ The clock on Daddy's desk ticked off the minutes and I know more than 5 passed since Daddy left me here in his office. I wanted to go to the zoo, not sit in his office on my birthday._

_ The building shook so I grabbed onto the chair and screamed. The picture of Daddy and I on his desk fell off and smashed on the carpet. His computer fell off too, making a splat sound. A louder bang echoed through the office._

_ "Angel!"_

_ "Daddy," I wailed._

_ He ran into the office and scooped me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began crying. He ran out into the front office where the other people were standing. Ms. Stone was trying to get everyone out._

_ "What happened?" Daddy asked._

_ "Didn't you see the flames? Something hit the building."_

_ "Whatever it was, I'm getting out of here. Let's head to the elevator and get down."_

_ The big wooden door to Daddy's main office opened and smoke filled the room. Daddy put me down but held me close to his knees. The woman who opened the door was coughing._

_ "The other side of the building is on fire. I think the stairwell is clear. We need to evacuate."_

_ "But that's 79 floors," a man said._

_ "Then we better hurry," Daddy said._

_ The building shook again and the group started out towards the stairs that the woman was pointing to. Daddy held my hand as we rushed out. The hallway was smelly and dark. We started down the stairs, some pushing and shoving past others. It was hard to run down the stairs with my hand in Daddy's but I didn't want to let go._

_ I don't know what floor it was on but the building shook again and pieces of the wall and stairs above began falling on us. We all hurried but more people had started down the stairs so it was tight. My hand slipped from Daddy's. I stopped and looked back to find Daddy._

_ "Hurry, Angel. We have to get out," he called out._

_ He picked me up and we started down again. People were crying and the air was getting hard to breathe. Down we went and soon someone called back that we were almost there. I smiled at Daddy and we continued. We got down to the bottom and left the stairwell. Daddy put me down and grabbed my hand. We started to rush towards the doors when pieces started to fall again._

_ "Run, Angel. Out those doors," he told me._

_ A piece smashed into the ground near me and then Daddy's hand wasn't in mine again. I felt his hands on my back pushing me forward. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Daddy on the ground. He had a long piece of metal sticking out of his back._

_ "I love you, pumpkin. Run!" he yelled before his head dropped to the floor._

_ I didn't want to leave Daddy. A large man in a uniform picked me up and ran out the doors. I reached back at Daddy and cried for him. The man ran as the sky filled with more smoke, dust, and loud bangs. He kept running down the street while I kept looking back for Daddy._

That was the last time I saw my dad. The day that terrorists crashed planes into the World Trade Center, killing nearly 3,000 people. The day of my sixth birthday, something I would never celebrate again. Before that day, my dad had told me that his birthday was the opposite of mine, November 9 vs. September 11, 11/9 vs. 9/11. Even now, ten years later I spend both days nearly catatonic.

After a few months in foster care while they figured out where I was supposed to go, I was sent to my mother's brother in London. I wasn't even there a month before he shipped me off to boarding school. It was the school that sent me to a therapist. It was the school that dealt with me when I acted out. Whenever I began feeling comfortable in a school, he would uproot me and send me somewhere else. The longest I stayed at the same boarding school was 3years and that was in Madrid.

During the holidays that I had to leave the schools, I would go back to London but I'd never see my uncle. I used the time to explore the city and meet new people. Some of the people I met wouldn't be proper for a 12 or 13year old to hang out with but they were the best. It was through one of them that I met Liam and then his sister Marie when I was 14.

My life was my own, doing what I wanted when I wanted. That stopped though when I was 15. That's when my uncle finally took notice of me. He pulled me from the latest boarding school and decided I needed a tutor. I was to be taught at home under his watchful eye. Not because of the trouble I would get into at the schools or the small petty crimes I had been charged with. No, it was because I had a freak for an uncle.

When he started to bring women home who bore a striking resemblance to me, I ran away to Marie. Being the man he was, he had the police march into her home and drag me back. Bars were put on the windows and the doors were constantly locked. The housekeeper was strictly forbidden to let me out unless I was with my uncle. So that never happened and if for any reason I needed to see a doctor, he had one come to me. It would be a different doctor each time so I used the opportunity to get legal medication.

It was from the reaction of these legal medications that I concocted my own. They weren't perfect but did what I wanted, at least until I could go out and buy what ingredients I needed. Sadly it was during one of my drugged states that I angered my uncle and broke his nose. I don't remember what I said but I remember being pushed into the wall slamming my head against it. I remember him heaving me over his shoulder and carrying me to his room. I remember the belt coming down on my back. I remember the pain and the blood that stained the floor beneath me.

He eventually got exhausted and passed out on his bed. Slowly as not to hurt myself more, I went into my room and packed a bag. I made my way downstairs. There was one small window in the cellar that I would barely fit through but I was getting out. It wasn't easy and my back got more bloodied. I pulled out a hoodie and slipped it on. Rather than heading to Marie's, I went to one of my seedier friends for help. He gave me a new name, identification, and some money. In exchange, I gave him my uncle's address so he would break in and steal the valuables as well as my trunk.

Traveling out of London, I went to a police station to report my uncle. They took pictures of my back and did a report. I made sure I had a copy of the report before being sent to a foster home. The next morning, I could hear my uncle's voice in the front room. Grabbing my bag from the floor beside me, I ran again. I hitched a ride further north getting as much distance between my uncle and myself.

It took three months before I found a solicitor who would take my case. I wasn't trying to have him arrested for the abuse but to emancipate myself. And if the judge granted it on December 2, I would be free, not having to look over my shoulder hoping he hasn't found me. I would be able to be Angel Smyth again, not Angelique Black.

Before running away, my mind never included my uncle on these days. My mind had nothing to draw on except for the neglect until the whipping. Then my mind would wonder the new 'what ifs'. What if my uncle wasn't a freak and actually loved me? What if I never got him angry? What if he didn't whip me but did something else? What if he killed me? Would I see my dad again? What if the judge doesn't grant the emancipation?

When I finally snapped out of the catatonic state, it was well past 3am. I closed the photo album, wrapping my arms around it as I laid down. I silently cried for my dad and for myself before letting exhaustion take me.


	5. High as a Kite

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I tucked the album away in the morning and went about getting ready for classes. There were a group of girls around Polly's computer. While that wasn't suspicious, the fact that Taylor and Andrea were standing next to each other and not fighting was. I had to pass them to get to the shower and as I neared, I could see Polly trying to cover up what they were looking at. They must have seen the album and was looking more articles up.<p>

"Don't say it. I don't need your pity. I'm not the first kid to watch their father die."

I left the dorm and had a quick shower. Rather than a skirt, I dressed in tight second skin jeans, a dark gray long sleeved top, and ankle boots. I braided my hair into two pigtails and dropped off my towel and stuff before heading to class. The dorm was nearly empty except for a couple first years but they didn't notice the tablet I took from my bag. I stared at it, contemplating if I needed to take it. Even if I didn't, I still did. I swallowed it dry and headed out to class.

Miss Fritton or Kelly must have told the teachers because they left me alone. The pill had kicked in quite quickly and I couldn't sit down longer than 5minutes. I paced the classrooms, sitting on the windowsills bobbing my head to music that only I could hear. By the third class right before lunch, I was kicked out. I headed outside to burn off the steam I had. I kicked off my boots and ran laps around the field but even then I wasn't tired.

"Angel, is all fine? You've been staring at that tree for nearly 10minutes but your legs keep fluttering," Annabelle asked.

"Just wondering if I can climb that tree to the top. When I look down, will I see the school as birds do? Oo, I should drive into London and go on the London Eye. I'd be high then and things will look really small."

"I think you're high enough, Angel."

"My dad took me all the way up to the roof once. The city looked so small. I felt like I was on the top of the world."

I stretched out my arms and twirled. The wind felt great against my face. I stopped suddenly, knowing exactly what I was going to do. I raced past Annabelle towards the school, grabbing my boots on the way. Running up the stairs to the dorm, I grabbed my laptop and went up onto the roof. I turned on my stereo and blared some old school rap. I clicked open some of my favorite websites and started shopping. I picked up some new music, several new tops, and a pair of funky buckled boots. I kept clicking on different areas on my favorite clothing website when I found a black and blue corset. It was breathtaking so I added it to my cart. Before I checked out, I found a gauzy black long sleeved top to wear under it.

I just dropped nearly 800quid but that wasn't what had me worried. The pill that I took didn't last as long as my home blend and I felt it beginning to wear off. That was the thing about taking legal medications. While they helped, some didn't last long and needed to be taken twice a day. I got up off the comfy chair and was heading towards the stairs but Flash was standing there.

"Looking for Kelly. She's up here from time to time. Seen her?" he asked.

I smirked and stalked closer. As I got nearer, he backed up until he was flat against the wall. I dipped my head near his neck and smelled the musky scent rolling off of him.

"You like her way too much, Flash. She's all business when it comes to you. Pleasure isn't part of the equation with her. But I could help with that. I haven't found anything that I didn't want to try," I breathed into his ear as I caressed his chest. My hand skimmed down towards the waistband of his pants.

"I've been told my tongue is quite excellent. Or you could pound me into this brick wall with my legs wrapped around your waist. I could bend over the edge of the roof and you could sheath yourself inside me from behind."

One hand went down and cupped the distinctive bulge while the other carded through his hair, pulling his head back. My lips attacked his Adam's apple, kissing and sucking on the skin. I kissed up to his ear, twirling my tongue along the ridge. I nipped at the lobe with my teeth, pressing my other hand harder into his erection.

"I doubt you're as fast as your name suggests, Flash. Care to show me how long you can make me moan, plead, and screaming for release?"

His hands clamped down on my arms and turned us around. My back was now against the wall, his hands trailed to where my hands were and put them above my head. His nose lightly teased my cheek until his face reached my ear.

"I doubt you could handle me."

"You'd be quite surprised as to what I can handle. Shall we surprise each other now or later tonight?"

Before he could answer, the door to my right opened and the specific woman that Flash was looking for walked through. She stopped when she saw us. Flash immediately backed away from me, trying to adjust his pants. I lowered my hands and shrugged.

"Just name the time and place, Flash. Enjoy talking business with Kelly."

"Miss Fritton would like to see you, Angel."

"Of course she does. What a better way of capping off a wonderful day than with a meeting with the headmistress."

I skipped down to Miss Fritton's office and knocked. When permitted I entered her office and took a seat in front of her desk. I looked up at her innocently, for a second though before I burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep that look on my face any longer. Kelly said you wanted to see me."

"I know life can be tough, girlie, and some handle it better than others. But from what the teachers told me and from what I've seen, you are not."

"Oh, you have no fucking clue as to how I'm handling it. So what if I need a pick me up some days when it gets so desperate. Or that I need to let loose and lose myself, dreaming of a life I should have had. But no, whatever God is up there decided to royally fuck with my life. It started with my birth and slowly went downhill, faster after my father's death. At least I haven't given up yet. Maybe it would be better if I did," I exclaimed.

I ran from her office, up to the dorm, throwing stuff into my bag. I traded my ankle boots for my knee high platforms. I grabbed my helmet and the hidden key to my bike before running down the stairs. I blew past some girls like the Totties and some of the Emos before I made it to the garage. I threw on the helmet and pushed the key into the ignition. The bike roared to life and I released the brake.

Gravel flew up behind me as I sped down the road leaving St. Trinian's. I weaved in and out of traffic on the highway, urging my bike to go faster and faster. Soon the city limits of London came into view and I slowed only slightly. My mind seemed blank but it knew where it wanted to go. It directed my bike to one of my favorite clubs.

Parking the bike in the alley, I pulled out a skirt and switched from my jeans. I popped another pill before tucking my ID, cash, and the bike key into my boot. I stashed my bag under the trash bin, covering it with some newspapers. I stalked out of the alley, bypassing the line and went straight up to the bouncer.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Angel, it's been awhile."

"Way too long. Why don't I go in, have a couple of drinks, and when you're off, you escort me back to your place?"

A giant smile lit up his handsome face. While Bobby was taller and more muscular that I normally went for, he was an awesome shag. He leaned over, unhooking the rope. I stepped into the little area past the rope, up close to his body. I ran my fingers lightly over his chest before pulling his face down for a hard kiss.

"Thanks, Bobby."

I felt like I was home when I entered the club. The music was hard throbbing beats. The lights flashed and swung around haphazardly. This club was as close as going to a rave you could get in the city and it catered to a different kind of clientele than some other clubs. Guys were making out with other guys, girls dancing around topless, and public frottage on the dance floor. This was the place that you could let loose and no one was going to stop you.

I joined in on the dance floor, grinding, thrusting, and caressing anyone and everyone. I had a girl kissing my neck, teasing my breast and a guy behind me pressing his erection into my ass with one hand down my skirt. He was very talented with his long fingers and as I neared completion, I reached back and grabbed his hair. I tugged it harder as I got closer and his thrusting matched the moans he was emitting. I pulled the girl up and smashed my lips onto hers as I came. She held me as I shuddered, pushing her tongue into my mouth.

The guy hadn't climaxed yet so I pushed the girl away to turn around. I grabbed her hand in mine before pushing both of them down his pants. His head fell back as our joined hands wrapped around him. He was thin but long. She continued to slide her hand up and down while my fingers went further to his bollocks. I squeezed them, rolling them around in my hand. I leaned in and took his earlobe into my mouth.

"Cum for us," I whispered in a deep lustful voice.

I pulled the girl in for another kiss and he watched us as we both felt him tighten and shudder his release. We removed our hands from his pants and he was catching his breath. His eyes took us in before wrapping his arms around both of us.

"It's your turn, lovely," he said at the girl.

"Oh, no. I won't waste your time. Oral is the only thing to get me off."

"Well then I'll get you off many times," he offered taking her hand.

I stepped back and smiled. As they headed off, I danced my way to the bar. While they served the more girly drinks, it's not what I wanted.

"Whiskey," I ordered.

The shirtless bartender grabbed a bottle and poured me a shot. I lifted it towards my lips, my tongue darting out to lick the rim. His fingers clutched the bottle tighter and I slammed it back. The liquid burned my throat as I motioned for another shot. I did two more before I slapped a 20pound note on the counter to pay for my drinks. I smiled at the bartender before turning around to head back into the throng.

I didn't get far before jostling into another person. I grabbed his wrist before he could spill his drink and looked at him. His hair was short, clipped close to his head but I couldn't say if it was blonde, highlighted, or grayish. His big brown eyes were wide and he had a snarl on his lips.

"Watch where you're going, girl," he hissed.

"I think you might be in the wrong club, your royal snobbish. The tea and crumpets place is down the road," I snorted, releasing his wrist.

His hand clamped down on my upper arm keeping me from leaving.

"Someone should teach you some manners, little girl. Maybe then you'll know your proper place."

"And where would my proper place be, hmm? Under you on a bed, moaning 'Faster, faster, harder, harder'? Or straddling you, bouncing my breasts in rhyme with each thrust? Or on my hands and knees as you take me from behind, pushing deeper and deeper into me; your fingers digging into my hips for leverage?"

He gulped at the amber liquid in his glass before dropping it on the counter. His hand was still around my arm but not as tight. He pulled me with him and through a side door. Another man, shorter and stockier, was standing next to a town car.

"Peter, take us home."

"Yes, sir."

He pushed me into the car and slid in beside me. His eyes roamed over my body, noticing that my skirt had twisted when I got in and was showing off a touch of my knickers.

"Girls like you are only good for one thing; to be used."

"Usually I'm doing the using but if you want to be the one in control tonight, I might just let you. Would you like me to call you Master or Sir?"

I slid closer to him and laid my hand on his knee. I twirled little patterns into his knee and thigh while waiting for his answer.

"Well, I am a Sir, soon to be a Lord."

"For tonight, you'll be my Lord and I'm sure I'll be calling out your name many times tonight," I purred into his ear as my hand settled between his legs.


	6. Last Days of Freedom

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I didn't make it back to St. Trinian's until the weekend. I felt a bit bad at how I left so I brought back a gift for Miss Fritton. I stowed my bike away and headed towards the school. Beverly didn't notice me as I passed her desk. Miss Fritton was exiting her office just as I got there. She motioned me to be quiet and flicked her fingers towards a closet near by. She turned back as I did what she asked.<p>

"I just realized I don't need to check my files. I never had a Smyth on our roster here at St. Trinian's. You must be mistaken."

"I am quite sure that she is here or nearby, Miss Fritton. My niece has been missing for a few months and when I was notified that her credit card had been used, I was hopeful since her card hasn't been used in those months. After receiving confirmation of what was purchased, I knew that it was my niece who ordered the items.

"You will not hide her from me. She is my niece and my ward since her parents died. I give you two days to locate her and present her to me when I return. Otherwise, my associates and I will be forced to see this school closed and the girls sent home."

I sank to my knees, rocking back and forth. I was stupid, using the card tied to my PayPal account. It was habit that I clicked on the icon to pay for my purchases. I mustn't realized what I was doing in my drugged state but still coherent enough to list my shipping address as the school. I didn't notice the heavy footsteps leaving down the hallway or the click of the knob turning.

"Hush, girlie. It will be alright. He's gone," Miss Fritton said, helping me up.

Tears and mascara were running down my cheeks as she ushered me into her office. She poured me a cup of tea and sat me on the window seat. She didn't say anything more, waiting for me to be the first. We sat there for nearly an hour before I spoke.

"I was so close, only a few more weeks. But I can't let him close down the school. I'll go pack and await his return. I'm tired of running, of hiding, all of it," I meekly said. I opened my bag and pulled out the apology gift that I got for Miss Fritton.

"Here. It was to say I'm sorry for how I acted but I guess it's more of a goodbye gift."

Silently I made my way up to the dorm. The several girls who were there were surprised to see me. I left out the necessities I would need over the next two days and packed the rest. I walked through the area for first years to the window. The roof had a decent slope so I pushed the window open and climbed out. I tucked myself up in the area where the roof and the window met to cry.

"She's been out there for hours," someone said.

"Angel, get in here. There's a storm coming. You'll freeze."

"Death by storm. Not a bad way to go," Andrea commented.

"Shut up, Ghoul. None of us want to hear it," Taylor said.

I wrapped my arms around my legs tighter and wished for the storm. Winters in England weren't as cold as winters in New York but death looked good right now. Nothing would make this better, not pills, not alcohol, not reckless sex. There was no way out. I would be leaving St. Trinian's with my uncle or in a hearse.

The storm came, pelting me with rain and blowing harsh winds. It didn't last long but it left me soaked and freezing but I didn't go back in to seek the warmth. My mind was unraveling at the thoughts of what my uncle would do to me once we got back to London. Flashes of images filled my head until I couldn't stop myself from shaking my head.

"No, no, no. Please, no. I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want me to. Please, don't," I muttered.

I didn't feel the arms reaching out to me. I didn't realize I was standing and being ushered back into the dorm. I didn't notice that I was being taken back to my bed. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes."

"I'll be good, uncle. Please no. I'll be good," I chanted as my arms were raised above my head to get my soaked top off.

"Oh, God. Look at her back."

I sank to the floor, wrapping myself as small as possible. I rocked and chanted, not knowing I was giving the girls and the few teachers a perfect glimpse of the scars that covered my back. Someone got onto the floor beside me and held me after wrapping a blanket around me.

"I'll be good. I'll be good."

"You're a St. Trinian and we won't let him take you. St. Trinian girls have to stick together," Annabelle said.

I fell asleep in her arms, too worn out to move. When I awoke the next day, I was in my bed wrapped in a blanket. The dorm was silent and I was grateful. I reached over to the makeup bag on the stand and found the vial I was looking for. I tapped out two of the pills and swallowed them. If this was my last day on Earth, I was going to live it my way.

The shower I took was cold and quick. I chose an all black outfit of a long sleeved top and a leather skirt. I slipped on old fashioned stockings with a seam running up the back. I dug out the 2inch platform, 5inch heeled Mary Jane shoes from my trunk and slipped them on.

Not caring that I freaked out last night, I went down and ate breakfast. The hall was nearly empty of the older girls and the younger girls didn't talk to me. I sipped on coffee waiting for the pills to kick in. By the end of the second cup, they had so I strode through the halls looking for the girls. I sang out loud, flitting around the school, checking each classroom. It wasn't until I reached the basement that I finally found them.

"Gosh, there you all are. Come on. We're taking the school bus into London. I want today to be full of happiness. Happy, happy, happy. Let's go. We'll go to Leicester Square, Trafalgar Square, Harrods. We'll do some shopping, some flirting, and maybe some clubbing. I should take you to the club I went to this past week. The guy I met was a bit of a pompous ass but spectacular in bed."

I started out of the room but none of the girls were following me.

"Last chance for you to come. Otherwise I'll be going alone and having the time of my life before it comes crashing down around me. I'll be out front in 5minutes, with the keys to the bus and to my bike. It all depends on you which one I'm taking into the city."

I stopped at Beverly's desk and caught her attention.

"Didn't Miss Fritton tell you? Some of the girls are going to the city to do a class project and sent me to get the keys for her."

"No, she didn't."

"Well, I can't go back and tell her that she messed up by not telling you. I'll give you two free tablets of my home blend to make it copasetic. Keys for the pills."

Beverly dug out the keys from her desk and handed them over. I pulled out the bag from a pocket in my skirt and handed over two pills. I tucked the rest back into my skirt and waved as I headed outside. I didn't have to wait long. Kelly, Annabelle, Taylor, Andrea, only two of the Totties (Peaches and Chelsea), Polly, and a couple of other girls that I didn't really know showed up.

"Terrific. Allons-y!"

We climbed into the bus and soon we were rolling down the road. I noticed several of the teachers running out of the school wondering why the bus was driving away with students in it. Driving the large bus on the roadway was fine but when it came to driving in the city, I said screw it and found a large parking lot. I parked the bus and we headed out.

The group jumped onto the Tube and rode a few stops to our first stop at Harrods. Chelsea and Peaches really wanted to shop for clothes so we made our way to the first floor and spread out from there. Since I knew that Harrods didn't cater to things that Andrea would like, I took her to the lingerie department and we found some wonderful black lacey knickers, matching bras, and a very risqué nightdress. After that, we found the other girls and started harassing them.

We visited every section that we wanted to hit in 2hours. I stocked up on books, CDs, movies, and other items that would keep me sane while at my uncle's. I had them shipped there rather than carrying them around. Next we did Trafalgar Square and chatted up some of the locals and the few dozen tourists. Kelly was flirting with one handsome tourist and I'm sure I saw her slip him her number. Later she'd tell me that his accent, a nice southern Texan drawl, made her tingle.

Polly pointed out Charing Cross Road and its tie to Harry Potter while Taylor kept from rolling her eyes. Taylor tried to lie her way into Coutts bank but the sight of the large burly security men with guns had her backing down and our group heading away.

"Let's head over to Covent Garden. Maxwell's is a terrific place for an early dinner. Can't party without food in the belly. Then on our way back to the bus to drop our bags off, we can have some fun in Camden Market. I'll make some calls and see if Liam and the guys are back in town. If not, I know some other guys who won't pass up a party."

Oh, the girls loved Maxwell's. There was something for everyone and we dug in. Tonight no one was on a diet, counting calories, or not eating.

"Angel, won't your uncle mind the purchases and dinner you charged to your card?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm counting on it but it's barely a dent in what he has. Besides what I dropped today would be covered by the interest I'm making from my inheritance from my father."

"If you really want to piss off your uncle, may I suggest a tattoo?" Kelly suggested.


	7. Clubbing

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

**Note2: I wanted to have this all uploaded before the New Year but sadly, I was busy watching Law and Order: UK...it's an awesome show and wonderful accents...**

* * *

><p>A small smile spread across my lips, soon turning into a full on grin. It would be perfect and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.<p>

"Brilliant, Kelly," I chimed as I dug out my mobile to do a search of a parlor nearby. I found one called Extreme Needle near the restaurant but there was one near Camden called Hell to Pay. Either would work so after quick calls, I was booked at Extreme Needle in half an hour.

"What you getting done?" Taylor asked.

"Anyone have a pen?" I asked as I grabbed a napkin.

Polly handed one over and I quickly sketched the tattoo I wanted. The girls completely agreed that the design was perfect. While not everyone wanted to be there when I had it done, we split up and agreed to meet at Camden Market at 7pm. Kelly, Annabelle, and Andrea came with me to the parlor.

The artist took a look at the sketch and nodded his head.

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

"I'd love it on my back but I have scars so that wouldn't work. Let's do it on my wrist. Is that possible?"

"Sure. Let me redraw it and size it. Give me 10minutes."

We flipped through the portfolio books while we waited and I teased Annabelle. Sure she is a St. Trinian and acts like it but she's still a bit of a goody-goody. All Kelly would do is raise her eyebrow when Annabelle asked her opinion. With that, Annabelle caved into peer pressure. She didn't have the fake ID that I had so she could only get a piercing without parental permission. She chose to have her tongue done.

The euphoria of the needle pricking my skin was nearly orgasmic. The first minute was something to get used to but soon, my head was tilted back with my eyes shut letting my body tingle with each prick. The design was simplistic so the artist said it wouldn't take long but I almost didn't want it to be finished. I was so jazzed that I nearly missed Annabelle's little squeak as the piercing needle inched closer to her tongue.

"Who is this tattoo for?" he asked as he finished up, wiping the blood away before applying some ointment.

"My father. They were the last words he said to me. Wow. It's perfect."

"So keep it covered for at least 2 hours and then you'll want to wash it. Just warmish water and antibacterial soap. Then apply this ointment. I'd suggest doing this at least twice a day. Don't rub a towel over it to dry it. Pat it instead. It will eventually scab but don't pick at it. Once it's healed, it will peel. The aftercare is on this card if you forget."

"Thank you. It's terrific."

I left ecstatic while Annabelle was in pain and lisping. Andrea laughed at her briefly before she was punched in the shoulder. We hailed a taxi and headed to Camden Market for some fun. The others were there waiting right on time. They were surprised that Annabelle broke free and cheered for her.

Everyone got into the spirit of shopping, playing around, and just living while at Camden Market. Taylor even listed to Andrea's suggestion about a top and bought it. We were all surprised and while she tried to cover it up with some retort, it was weak and didn't hold her normal pizzazz. With the market closing, we made our way to the bus to rest for a moment. I used it to call Liam

"Some of the girls and I are in London looking for a good time at a club. You and the guys free?"

"For you, anytime but why are you in town?" he asked.

"I'm losing my freedom on Monday so I'm living as much as I can before then. Do you remember that club we went to a couple months ago? The wild, crazy club?"

"Definitely but that's where you're going? Don't you think the girls aren't quite ready for that place?"

"I don't think the club is ready for St. Trinian girls. Meet us there in half an hour so you better start your primping now."

"Funny, Angel. It's Mike that needs that time to primp. We'll see you there."

After clicking off with Liam, I called Marie and told her of our plans. She had to finish up her shift at work and then she'll come by the club. I turned to the girls trying to figure out if anyone was going to be an issue. Polly and the Posh Totties might feel a bit out of place but it was still a great place for dancing and having fun.

"I should warn you that this club is a bit extreme. Close to a rave but not quite. Let your wild side out but if you're not comfortable with the things going on, there's a room in the back where it's tamer. There will be snogging, people getting it on while on the dance floor while dressed, and lots and lots of drinking. I want you all to promise me that if you get uncomfortable, tell me and we'll leave. It's not the only club I know."

"Budd we're udderage," Annabelle said.

"I'm not at least according to my ID and I became a regular customer there before coming to St. Trinian's. They'll let you in since you're with me but I don't think that'll matter. They'll want us in there because of how we look. It'll drive the guys to drink, which puts money into the owner's pocket.

"If any of you want to change, I'd suggest doing it now. We'll pull the curtains but we can't take forever. Liam and the guys will be there in half an hour and it'll take 10minutes to walk there."

"I'm glad I wore comfortable heels," Chelsea commented.

Her heels were taller than my own and I had to laugh that she thought they were comfortable. A couple of the girls wanted to change, Taylor being one so she could wear the top Andrea picked out. Once we were ready to go, we locked our bags in the compartments on the side of the bus. I locked the keys in the compartment as well, keeping the key to that lock with me, so I didn't have to carry them all.

I led the group away from the bus down the cobblestone road until we hit the main street. Andrea walked beside me asking more about the club. I explained the public groping, the interchanging of partners on the dance floor, the shirtless bartenders. I mentioned the house drink with a concoction of alcohols and fruit juices, the varying music from the DJ, and briefly touched on the older guy I met.

"I'm not telling you to go out and find someone to shag. I'm not saying you have to hold back either. But if any of you want to go home with someone, let Kelly or myself know. That way we know where to pick you up from because we'll be heading back to St. Trinian's around noon and no one is being left behind. Otherwise, we'll be crashing at Liam's place. There should be plenty of room and if not, kick the guys out of their beds for the night."

We were nearing the club so I pointed it out. We could hear the beat of the music as we got closer. I recognized both of the bouncers at the front and ran over. One caught me and twirled me around once. I let go and hugged the other one. The girls were just watching.

"Girls, meet the McGregor twins. The one on the right is Rupert and the other dashing gentleman is Oliver."

"How can you tell them apart?" Lindsay, one of the girls I hadn't known before this trip, asked.

"The style of their hair. Rupert tends to spike his hair a bit more than Oliver. Plus Oliver is a leftie so he wears his watch on the opposite wrist than Rupert. These are my friends and we were hoping to enjoy the club tonight. Liam's coming too."

"They're already inside. Got here a few minutes ago."

"Wait, they were early? They're never early. I could set my watch by them because they're always 5minutes late."

"I think it's because of Liam. He's in a mood," Oliver mentioned.

"Great. I'll need a drink before dealing with him. May we?"

"Of course, love. Have a lovely time."

Chelsea and Peaches stayed outside to chat up the twins. Once inside I motioned towards the dance floor, the bar, and the couches in the back.

"Enjoy."

I walked towards the bar to grab a drink before finding Liam. I knew he would be upset that I wasn't fighting my uncle this time but the trial is still set and I will see it through. Only then if the court didn't rule in my favor I would revolt twice over. The shot of whiskey warmed my body and would relax it more when it mixed with the medication I took that morning.


	8. Something to Live For

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rolling my hips I made my way over to Liam who was standing on the edge of the dance floor. I slithered up close and grabbed his hands. I placed them on my hips and I swayed. He backed me up towards the dance floor and I turned to lay my back against his chest. He laid his large hand on my stomach to bring me closer. I tilted my head back and gazed up at him.<p>

"Make me forget. Give me something to live for."

We tuned out everyone in the club and focused on each other. I stared into his eyes while grinding against him. The love he had for me shined bright through those blue eyes and it was like I couldn't get enough. We didn't stop dancing, not even to drink. His shirt was getting damp so he pulled it over his head and flung it away. I ran my fingers down his chest to his stomach, playing with the fine hairs I found.

"I want you to fight, Angel. Don't let your uncle win."

"He'll close the school. Half the girls hate going home even for holidays and the summer. I can't be the reason for them having to go back home early. I can't be the reason that they have to go to schools where they won't fit in and would be looked down upon. Even though I found a place where I feel free, the lives of 154 girls and staff overrule the life of one."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I laid my head against his shoulder, trying to keep the tears in.

"Let's get you a drink or two. You did say you wanted to forget."

Liam took my hand and led me over to the bar. He ordered me a few drinks and I used the chance to scan the crowd. It seemed all of the girls were having a great time. Polly was talking to a handsome guy who was running his finger up and down her arm. Kelly was on the dance floor with several guys surrounding her. Taylor was dancing away and Andrea was snogging Tom. The Posh Totties hadn't come into the club yet and the other girls were all over enjoying their night out.

I stayed with Liam and in between drinks we chatted. While I had known him for awhile, I didn't really know him. We found out that we both hated olives and had a jelly bean obsession. He was a dog person, more for the larger dog, and I didn't have an opinion. I never had a pet in my life so I couldn't say I preferred dogs over cats. We briefly stopped to say hi to Marie when she came over and I pointed out a few hot guys who were checking her out.

After a look from her brother, she left us alone. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or the lack of future opportunity, I leaned over and kissed him. As soon as our lips met, it shocked us. Literally. I deepened the kiss and it was glorious. I couldn't believe I hadn't wanted to do this before. Breaking away momentarily, I pushed him away from the bar and towards a couch. He sat down and I climbed onto his lap. His hands rested on my hips as I bent down to kiss him again.

I couldn't get enough of him. I dotted his cheek with little kisses as I went for his earlobe. I tugged on it briefly with my teeth and then kissed down to his neck. I wrapped my arms behind his head to keep him still while I licked, nibbled, and sucked on his neck. His hands moved up from my hips to my waist and his fingers caressed the skin peaking through the spot between shirt and skirt.

"Take me home, Liam," I whispered huskily into his ear.

He stood up, with me still in his arms and my legs wrapped around his waist. After a brief kiss, he let me down. I hurried over to Kelly, pushing through the crowd. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into her for a dance.

"Kel, I'm going with Liam. One of the other guys will show you where," I shouted above the music.

"Sure."

I gave her a quick hug and ran off the dance floor to find Liam. He hadn't found his shirt but he was covered with his jacket. He grabbed my hand in his and we left the club. Chelsea and Peaches were still talking with Oliver and Rupert.

"Leaving already, Angel?" Chelsea asked.

"Just changing locations. Enjoy yourselves," I smiled.

Liam held my hand the entire way to his flat. Since it wasn't too far and the guys would need the van with all of the girls, we decided to walk. We didn't speak but the silence wasn't awkward, actually quite soothing. We entered the flat and I took the opportunity to push Liam up against the wall. I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders to push his jacket off. I dropped it to the floor and moved to his belt. I unhooked it and pulled it through the loops.

"I want each item of what we're wearing on the floor, leaving a trail to the bedroom. I want to show them that I am with you."

"But are you really with me, Angel? Or is this a one off for you?" he asked, after unzipping my skirt but not removing it.

"I'm with you until my uncle shows up on Monday. I doubt he'll be letting me out of the house after that."

I wiggled my hips and the skirt fell off. I stepped out of it and gave Liam a come hither look. I backed up from him, walking backwards to his room. I stepped out of one heel and then the other just a further away. I pulled at the hem of my top as Liam popped the button on his jeans. He pulled them down just a tad to show that he wasn't wearing anything under them.

"No skivvies? How risqué of you, Liam."

"Like those knickers leave anything to the imagination. Now off with the top and the rest will come off in the bedroom," he moaned.

I lifted the top up over my head and made a show of dropping it onto the floor. Liam rushed me and picked me up. He tossed me over his shoulder and I laughed as he dashed to his room. Rather than flinging me onto the bed, he lowered me slowly down his body. I could feel everything as he did that. My hands went to his jeans and his went to the clasp on my bra.

When his hands cupped my breasts, I moaned. He flicked his thumbs over my nipples, causing them to pop out. I didn't grab for him straight away. I ran my hands over his hips around to his ass and cupped that. It was nice and tight. I playfully smacked him and he squeezed just a bit.

"Damn, Angel. You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he breathed.

"Then don't wait any longer," I replied, pulling his head down for another heated kiss.

I've always hated when people say that they've met their perfect match but I couldn't describe Liam as anything but. Our bodies fit so perfectly against each other and he knew everything that would turn me on or would push me over the edge. After my first orgasm, I tried to reciprocate but he pushed me away.

"Tonight is about you, love. I want you so far gone that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

He would get me right to the edge of climax but would pull back so I wouldn't cum. Rather than have his tongue or fingers right where I wanted them, he'd have them licking my inner thigh or teasing my nipples. I used a free moment to push him back and climbed on top of him.

"If it's about me, then I want you to fuck me. I want to feel this," I said as I grabbed him, "thrusting into me, my legs around your waist. I want you deep in me, giving me no mercy as you claim me as your own. Then I want you to catch your breath and do it again."

"Well, if that's what you want, I would be glad to give it to you."

He claimed my lips with his and pushed me back against the bed. He ran his fingers up from my ankles to my thighs where he spread my legs. Those long fingers teased me, preparing me for him. With his other hand, he lined himself up and just as I was climaxing, he thrusted himself into me making me gasp with the sensation.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, perfect."

He was relentless. He'd slow down briefly before pounding into me. Liam tried my legs around his waist before putting them on his shoulders with my feet wrapped behind his neck. I could tell he liked this from his grunt and the increase in his speed. He was getting so deep and I could feel the strain in my legs from the movement.

Liam folded me in half as he lowered his body closer to mine. He licked my neck and kissed the spot where it met with my shoulder. His thrusts were getting harder and faster.

"Cum, Liam. I want to feel you," I moaned.

He bit down on my neck and grunted loudly as he came. The mixture of his orgasm and the sensation on my neck was too much and I followed him over the edge. My breaths were short and gasping as I rode the wave. When I opened my eyes, I saw Liam staring down at me. He smiled and I reached up to cup his face.

"Perfect but please unfold me."

"Oh."

He pulled away and fell onto the bed beside me. My legs protested a bit as I lowered them but it was a good feeling. Liam pulled me close and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"This is why I want you to fight, Angel. You shouldn't give up and go with a man who beat you, marked you permanently with the scars on your back."

"But the school…"

"Fuck the school, Angel. I'm sure they can look after themselves. With the girls I met, I'm sure some of their families would be glad to help out. We need to look after you right now and that means keeping your uncle away from you."

As I laid there in his arms, I began to realize his words were true. The girls had become like my family and they would do anything for another St. Trinian, maybe call in a favor or two from seedy family members. I smirked and leaned up to kiss Liam.

"You're perfect. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For showing me a reason to fight," I answered as I rolled on top of him to show my appreciation.


	9. Through and Through

**Note: I don't own anything but my own characters...I've been sitting on this story for awhile and with the New Year just around the corner, I'd thought I'd post this before 2012 starts...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the morning, I pulled on one of Liam's button up tops and crept from the room. I could see a few of the girls on the floor or on the furniture. A few weren't there but the doors to the guys' rooms were closed so they might be in there. I went into the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee.<p>

"Why are you up so early? I expected you to be asleep after a night like that," Andrea said as she came into the kitchen.

I glanced over and tried to keep a smile from my face. Her hair was standing up everywhere, her emo makeup all smudged, and she was wearing the shirt Tom had on last night.

"I could be asking you the same thing, right?"

She smiled and shrugged. I poured her a cup and I leaned against the counter.

"Liam mentioned something last night."

"Was it before he screamed he loved you or after?" she interrupted.

"Before. He mentioned families and I got to thinking about asking for some favors from the parents of the girls. Do you know of any who could help me out? Any who would be willing to scare the shit out of my uncle and have him back off?"

"I'm not sure, Angel. My own parents are so far from the helping kind. My mum runs a daycare and my dad is a pilot."

"She could always release the little terrors on him and they could drool all over him," I laughed.

I don't know if it was the aroma of coffee or our laughter that filled the kitchen with the girls, Tom, and Liam. The only girls who weren't there were the Posh Totties but when we're on our way back to the bus, I would give Oliver a ring and remind them to meet us. The pot of coffee slowly dwindled so I made another.

"Girls, we all know the bastard that Angel's uncle can be. Are any of your parents able to help her out? She's not picky about it being unsavory," Andrea recapped.

"My uncle worked for a bookie until he got too deep and was picked up by the police."

"My dad teaches at uni so no help there."

"My parents left me at an orphanage when I was 5," Kelly said.

"My dath awedy scammed stho no help there," Annabelle lisped.

"I could check the school's database when we get back and see if any parents meet the requirements," Polly suggested.

"Then that's the plan. I'll put a call into my solicitor and mention the blackmail. I might even let a name slip and see if he could be of any help. Girls, fix yourselves up. We need to get back and create a plan."

I was amazed at how quick the girls took to tidy themselves so we could pile into the van. Liam drove us back to the bus and met the Posh Totties there. I got the keys out and we started on the drive back to St. Trinian's. Liam followed us in the van. He wanted to be there and if needed, to punch my uncle for revenge on what he's done to me.

We pulled up outside the school and Miss Fritton was there waiting for us. I got off first to take the blame.

"Enjoy your tip?" she asked.

"Yes. I realized that I'm a St. Trinian girl and we don't give up. I won't let my uncle take me away from the only family I care about. And if he won't go quietly, then I'll sic Tania and Tara on him."

"Excellent."

Nothing more was said. Miss Fritton headed inside and one girl took the bus back to the garage while we carried our bags up to the dorm. Polly got onto her computer to check the database. Liam sat on my bed and I curled up beside him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer.

"This would be easier to figure out if I knew who your uncle was. You've never mentioned him by name. If I know what he does, then I can figure out whose parents would be of use," Polly said.

"Sir Niles Peacock."

"Bloody hell, Angel," Andrea said.

"I know. Why do you think I had to go out of London to find someone who would represent me? He's got his hand in everything. He was talking about getting into government."

"He is already there. He controls one of the Ministers," Polly commented.

"Then nothing is going to work. I doubt even Piers could help," I whispered.

"Piers? Who is that?" Liam asked.

"Sir Piers Pomfrey. He's the guy I met at the club last week. His attitude about women suck but he knows how to put one where she belongs," I smirked.

"Did he know that you are a St. Trinian girl?" Miss Fritton asked.

"No. I bumped into him, seduced him with words and then we ended up at his place."

"Sir Pomfrey is actually well respected in London. He may be able to help," Annabelle said, her lisp slowly fading.

"A Pomfrey will never help a St. Trinian girl. His family and the Frittons go back a long way."

"That might be true but I doubt he knew Angel's real age. I say we blackmail him into helping us," Kelly said.

I sat up and stared at the girl. I started liking her plan and pulled out my phone. I flicked through the photos and found the ones I was searching for. I tossed the phone at her.

"If we do that, then those will be needed."

Kelly looked at the photos and smiled. She tossed it back at me and told me to call him. I found his number in my contacts and waited for the connection.

"How may I be of assistance?" Peter asked when he answered the phone.

"Pete, it's Angel. May I speak to Sir Piers, please? It's of outmost importance."

"Hold please."

After a couple of minutes, the man took the call. I could hear the indifference in his voice.

"Speak. I don't have all day."

"I need your help."

"Whatever you think, that child isn't mine."

"I'm not pregnant, you sexist fucker. It seems you're quite respected around London and I need you to convince my uncle to let me be free."

"Why on earth would I help you? I took from you what I wanted so unless you're calling to arrange another session, then I will be hanging up."

"Then when my uncle comes to get me, I will tell him you raped me. I will go into detail of what we did and show him the pictures I took. He's overly protective of me since I'm only 16."

"16?" Piers squeaked.

"Had my birthday back in September. I'm sure after he finds out, he will be coming after you next."

"And pray tell, who is your uncle?"

"Sir Niles Peacock?"

Piers began laughing and I frowned. I waited until he calmed down and asked why that had him in hysterics.

"You're the girl he's told me about. He never mentioned you by name so there was no reason to suspect that you're her. I should let him know that his dreams will be fulfilled."

"You know him? You'd really let him take me, lock me up in his home, and beat me whenever he feels like it?" I said.

"He's a member of AD1, my second in command in fact. You are his to do with whatever he wishes. Women need to be controlled and dominated. Niles is quite good at that."

"You sick fuck. Fine. Miss Fritton, please contact a news station. I'd like to announce to the wonderful people of London what kind of man Sir Piers Pomfrey actually is."

He gasped but I didn't allow him to say anything before closing the phone. I got up off the bed and went over to Polly. I handed over my phone and told her to upload the photos to every web page. I wanted the photos to pop up whenever his name was mentioned.

"That's one prick who got what he deserved. Now about my uncle. He has the money to buy his way out of anything so I can't plant drugs in his house. The beating will be swept under the rug if I tried to play that card. Hmmm."

I paced the dorm from one end to another. I had wanted to go about this legitimately but since I'm a St. Trinian girl, I was going to start acting like it.

"Tania. Tara. I will need some of that new explosive compound you made. Kelly, call Flash. See if he knows anyone with sodium pentothal. I will also need a hidden video recorder."

"So what is the plan?" Taylor asked.

I smirked with a mischievous glint in my eyes. A few of the girls exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p>Rather than waiting for the next day, I drove into London to my uncle's home a few hours into the evening. I parked my bike at the curb and strode up to the door. I rang the bell like any other person and waited for the housekeeper to let me in. Once the door was open, I pushed passed her and walked towards my uncle's study. The door was open and I could hear him on a call. I leaned against the doorframe and waited until he noticed me.<p>

He was surprised to see me standing there and quickly got off the call.

"Angel."

"Uncle. So have you talked to your friend Piers lately? Did he explain how he thoroughly fucked me against his desk? Or the time against the wall? Did he curse me out for posting it all over the Internet? The 'youtube' video is nearing at 100,000 hits."

"No, I hadn't spoken to Piers yet," he ground out.

"What can I say? He likes them young and submissive. Is that a requirement in AD1? To fuck young girls and have them call you Master?"

"Watch your tongue or I will beat it out of you," he threatened.

"Try to and I'll kill you. I'd rather be in jail than living here with you."

He got up off his chair and stalked closer. His eyes were targeted on me so I waited until he was closer before pulling something out of the back pocket in my jeans. I flicked off the protective cover and when he was in arm's reach, I swung my arm up and jabbed the needle into his throat. My thumb pressed on the plunger, injecting the sodium pentothal into his system.

"What did you do?" he cried as he staggered back.

"Don't worry. I haven't killed you yet," I replied, as I backed him up into a chair in front of his desk.

I went around and sat in his leather chair. I propped up my feet on his desk and waited the few minutes that the injection needed to begin working.

"What's your name?"

"Sir Niles Peacock," he slurred.

"Why are you so intent on locking me in this house?"

"You're a toy for me to play with."

"Play with how?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't betray the fact that my stomach dropped at those words.

"Undress you, dress you in what I want. Take whatever I want from you. Turn you into a proper woman who knows her place."

"Is that why those women you brought home looked like me?"

"Yes. I was waiting for November 9. I wanted to break you even more. The schools had notified me of your state on that day so I knew I could do whatever I wanted and you wouldn't remember."

"Uncle, aside from me, what is your most prized possession?"

He didn't answer that question. He didn't answer the next two questions so I believed the injection to be wearing off. I got up to administer more when the house shook.

"Shit, they're early."

I heaved my uncle up, leaning him on me as I made my way out of the study. I yelled for the housekeeper, the only live in staff, to leave. The twins were supposed to coat their explosives on each door and doorframe. One solution would be on the door and the other on the frame. When the door was closed, it would explode. I thought it would keep me from being locked in my room.

I stumbled out the front door and sat my uncle on the front steps. The girls were waiting for me. The twins tried apologizing but I waved them off. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my other back pocket and Kelly handed me a pen.

"Uncle, I need you to sign this."

I showed him where to sign and flipped the page over. He added his second signature to where I needed it before I folded it back up. I caressed his cheek for a second before directing it into the stone railing beside him. He slumped back and I turned around to the girls.

"Open house, girls. Take whatever you want. There's a safe behind a painting in his study. Once you're done, blow it up. I don't want this place standing but do call it in to 999 so it doesn't destroy the nearby homes."

I got on my bike and tore down the street. I didn't need anything from that house. What I needed was in my back pocket. I rang up my solicitor explaining that my uncle and I worked things out and I had him sign for my freedom.

"How did you manage that?"

"You don't need to know. Before I left though, I thought I smelled something in the air. I tried telling him but he shrugged me off."

He asked for me to bring him the agreement so he may start things in motion. After dropping it off, Kelly called saying it was done. I drove back to St. Trinian's with a smile on my face.

"Authorities have determined the explosion at the home of Sir Niles Peacock was caused by a gas leak. Sir Peacock was found unconscious on the front steps. He was admitted to hospital and released the next day. He has been staying with Sir Piers Pomfrey.

"Sir Pomfrey has been battling charges of having sexual intercourse with an underage girl. His solicitor is adamant that the pictures were fabricated and that his client will be cleared of the charges. Tina Cullen, London."

I had been watching the news and reading the newspapers to keep track of my dear old uncle. If I saw something I didn't agree with, my next 'youtube' video would be uploaded and the entire world will see how morally corrupt my uncle is.

At least his guardianship over me was dissolved and he no longer has any claim over me. I celebrated by spending the week with Liam. While I was gone, the girls had Flash fence the things they took from the house before it blew and expanded their side business. Even though Liam was against it, I gave Andrea my recipe for my home blend. She took one look at the ingredients and burst out laughing.

"What can I say? I'm ingenious."

"Devious is more like it, Angel."

"That's why the boys call me Demon. I'm far from being an angel," I smiled. "I'm a St. Trinian through and through."


End file.
